Shake it Up with the Eds
Shake it Up with the Eds is an Animated/Live Action Sitcom. It premiered in June 22, 2012. In August 2012, the show will air episodes on Fridays at 7:00 pm. Plot The Eds move out of Peach Creek and move to Chicago and join Shake It Up Chicago! where they meet Cece Jones and Rocky Blu and the rest of the gang. So now the Eds have to rely on one another around Chicago. Main Characters Eddy- A selfish money hungry Ed in the Ed group who will do what ever it takes to get a jawbreaker Double D- A smart and loyal Ed to the group. He seems to have a lot in common with Rocky. Ed- A dumb and fun loving troll in the group. Cecelia Cece Jones- a impulsive and a street smart girl. Initially, she performs poorly in school partially because of dyslexia, but also in part because of her "trouble-making" behavior. She gradually improves academically as the series progresses. Raquel "Rocky" Blue- is a sweet, glamorous, book-smart girl whose heart belongs to dancing. She is a vegeterian and supporter of animal rights, as mentioned in "Meatball it Up". She is always trying to get Cece out of trouble, which often gets them both into trouble. Like Double D, Rocky also seems to be annoyed with Eddy's Scams. Recurring Characters Flynn Jones- is CeCe's younger brother. Described as "wise beyond his years", his characteristics include having an appetite for bacon, playing video games and annoying his older sister. Martin "Deuce" Martinez- is CeCe and Rocky's smart friend. He is said to have an inside-track to almost everything.[7] Deuce is best friends with Ty and is Dina's boyfriend. He often babysits Flynn, along with Ty. He and Ty are often seen together in most episodes and have an odd friendship with each other most of the time. Gunther Hessenheffer- is the flamboyant twin brother of Tinka (portrayed by Caroline Sunshine) who came to Chicago as exchange students from a small mountain country in the first grade.[4] He and his sister are "frenemies" to Rocky ais Ty Blue- is Rocky's older brother who is an aspiring actor and rapper. Although a skilled dancer, he passed on the chance to try out for "Shake It Up Chicago", claiming he does not dance for "the man"[4] His personality is described as "hip, cool and sarcastic," and proclaims himself as a ladies' man. Tinka Hessenheffer- is the twin sister of Gunther (portrayed by Kenton Duty) who came to Chicago as exchange students from a small mountain country in the first grade.[4] She and her brother are "frenemies" to Rocky and Cece at school and as fellow dancers on "Shake It Up, Chicago."[ Gary Wilde- is the host of the dance show "Shake It Up, Chicago". He is attracted to photo shoots and drives a red Porsche. Georgia Jones- is CeCe and Flynn's mother who is a police officer. She is divorced from Cece and Flynn's father, who Flynn states that he is always working. She claims to be 29 years old, when really, she is closer to 40. Episodes Main Article: list of Shake it Up with the Eds episodes